marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Team-Up Vol 2 2
, forcing Jonah to lay off a number of its staff. Changing into Spider-Man, Peter swings across the city while trying to think of a way to get to Greece now that the Avengers and Fantastic Four are dead.Everyone believes the Avengers and Fantastic Four to have died during the events of . In reality, they survived and are living in a pocket dimension a seen in the Heroes Reborn story-arc. They will return to their native reality in - . Suddenly, the wall-crawler comes upon an idea and swings off to follow through on his plan. At that moment, Hercules is enjoying the amenities of the Plaza Hotel, using his vast quantities of gold to indulge in his various appetites. However, his good mood is quickly spoiled when someone turns his attention to the window. From his hotel room, Hercules has a clear view of the World Trade Center where he sees that Spider-Man has webbed up a massive message that calls Hercules a wuss.Spider-Man's message is depicted as being webbed up between the original twin towers of the World Trade Center here. This should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. The original towers were destroyed in a terrorist attack on September 11, 2001, and have since been replaced by the Freedom Tower. Seeing this insult angers Hercules who goes up to the top of the WTC to confront Spider-Man. Although the wall-crawler explains that this was a joke to grab the demi-god's attention, Hercules is not amused forcing Spider-Man to quickly explain himself. At that moment, a world away on the island of Crete, a man watches television inside his beachfront shack. He is horrified when a creature that resembles the medusa of myth enters his abode. Gazing upon the monster the man is quickly petrified into stone. By dawn, Hercules has piloted himself and Spider-Man to Crete aboard a hovercraft. When the pair arrive, Hercules suggests the best way to draw out whoever is responsible for the impending catastrophe is to hang out in a nearby cafe and draw attention to themselves. Not far away, from his secret lab, a scientist calling himself Doctor Zeus marvels at the statue created by his Medusa creature. Disliking how globalization is ruining the culture in Greece he as biologically engineered creatures that will remind his people of the former glory of their nation. To this end, he has created more creatures based on the centaur, Cerberus, the Griffin, and the Sphinx, intending them to unleash them upon the city of Crete. Meanwhile, the man who placed the ad in the Daily Bugle that sent Spider-Man to Greece gets confirmation from one of his operatives in the area. He is pleased to hear that Spider-Man has arrived in the area, convinced that the wall-crawler is now at his beck and call. Back in Crete, Spider-Man waits impatiently for signs of danger while Hercules tussles with all the men in the bar. That's when someone comes in and warns the hero that monsters are attacking the city. Rushing outside the pair find the creatures created by Doctor Zeus on a rampage. Spider-Man and Hercules quickly take down most of the monsters although the Sphinx flees the scene. Believing that his mission is succeeding, Doctor Zeus interrupts television broadcasts in the area to tell people of his glorious plan. That's when Spider-Man and Hercules, having followed the Sphinx back to Zeus' hideout, come crashing in. In order to keep the heroes at bay, Doctor Zeus activates his robots which are disguised as massive statues of Grecian warriors. With time running out, he tries to get his Medusa creature to gaze into the camera in order to turn all those watching the battle on television into stone. Unfortunately for him, Spider-Man has obscured the lens with his webbing. Hearing the villain using his father's name enrages Hercules and as he confronts Doctor Zeus, the madman realizes that he has made a grave error. Realizing that he is not doing the work of the gods, Doctor Zeus orders his Medusa to look at him so he can be turned into stone. With the danger over, Hercules takes Spider-Man back to the cafe where he celebrates their victory. When Spider-Man asks Hercules back home, the demigod refuses, having decided that he will stay in Greece for at least a month, leaving Spider-Man stranded without a way back home. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * ** Medusa ** Minotaur ** Cerberus the Hellhound ** Sphinx ** Harpy Other Characters: * * Nikolas * * * * * Locations: * ** *** *** *** * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}